


Dreams of You

by w00t4ewan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, New love, One Shot, long awaited desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding herself overcome with passion, Olivia pays Alex a late night visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of You

Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson had danced around their feelings for one another for years. It hadn't been until recently that they had finally began dating. After such a long time of longing, Oliva found her sexual desire to be insatiable. After a long day at work she found herself in front of Alex's apartment. 

Olivia quietly let herself in, careful not to run into the furniture in the darkened apartment. Her love lay on the bed curled on her side, back to the door. The ambient light from outside filtered in and settled on her curves with a certain softness, dappling the covers and dusting her form.

Olivia leaned on the doorway absorbing the view. She loved this woman. It bubbled up from deep within and had accumulated creating a small sheltered spring that shimmered in the light. The water stirred and danced when she was with Alex, so Olivia had shared that by telling Alex she loved her. That was just yesterday. 

She slinked out of her pants and shirt and walked around to the other side of the bed. The blonde's eyes were half open and looked up at her. Olivia knelt by the bed and gently kissed her lover's forehead saying, "Hi love..." 

A whispered "Hi" came sleepily back. Olivia leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, then kissed her again softly with the ardor and need that had driven her there in the first place. 

She loved Alex's mouth, so full and curvaceous mirroring her svelte hips. Olivia lightly traced the tip of her tongue around the lines and then parted her lips. Their warm breath mingled  and they kissed deeper, Olivia felt the warmth that had been randomly warming her body as it flushed thru her veins. 

God, Alex set her on fire. It was something she didn't quite know existed in her cool detached consciousness. Olivia gently rolled the smaller woman over onto her back and slid into the bed beside her. They laid looking at each other in a sort of amazed silence. 

She her hands lightly over Alex's flawless ivory skin, she delicately brushed her curves up and down She could not explain why it was so lovely but the very feel of her partner's body brought such pleasure. It was a tactile sensuality that almost shocked her like static. 

 

Olivia rolled up on top of her, straddling her hips. She clasped Alex's hands and nudged her arms to over her head, gingerly pinning them to the pillow above. Olivia kissed her fervently, deeply and moved to the side gently nipping her jawline, stopping at a nuzzle neck. 

"I need to make love to you, my darling..." she muttered in Alex's ear. 

The brunette pulled her face up by a slight tug to the blondevs hair, her other hand still clasping the wrists above Alex's head. Alex nodded slowly, still drowsy from sleep. 

"Keep your hands above your head love," Olivia whispered as she began slowly, kissing her from top down. She started with the palms of her hands, her eyes, the hollow in her throat. She enclosed a nipple in her mouth and swirled and sucked at her suple breasts. The ADA had the best nipples, so always at attention and begging to be trapped between lips, longing for a little nip with teeth. Olivia tugged to make them stand up as high as possible. Knowing Alex was sensitive to any touch, she licked her fingers and rolled her taut nipple between thumb and forefinger creating a definite squirm between her legs. 

Olivia moved her hands to her lover's sides and ran them over the cage of ribs and the delectable indentation before the swell of her hips. It was her favorite part of Alex's body, the s-shaped trail joining her top and bottom. The line where parts blur and form a no mans land between the two spheres, an alluring, enticing, and absolutely bewitching ridge of pelvis and hip bone.

The detective bent down and bit firmly into the fleshy part above the curve that trickles into the valley of the thighs. She sank her teeth in, working the spot making that soft skin swell and redden then finally bruise. 

"Mine," Oliva groaned with a low laugh. She dismounted and stood at the end of the bed. "Good girl baby, now scoot down." 

Alex obliged scooting towards the end of the mattress, her arms still trailing above her head. Olivia ran her hands firmly up the blode's legs as she dunked to the floor. Oliva tipped her back so Alex's legs hung over her shoulders. She kissed left and right as she gradually worked her way further down the tender insides of her love's thighs. She paused ever now and again to nibble here and theren finally breathing in the warm heated desire of her Alex's center. 

Grasping Alex's tight little ass, she blew on her sensitve bits, taking in the pleasure of the quickly inhaled breath. Alex's center was so petite and exquisite, it's folds so perfectly entwined. Olivia's own thighs pounded with desire. She felt dizzy with just the thought of what she was doing.

She flicked a quick lick over Alex, who jumped at the sensation. Olivia layed her tongue against the welcoming skin, loving the taste and wetness of her partner. She gently stroked her tongue up, and back down, wriggling in between the folds. She traced her tongue around the opening and with slickness on her tongue she swept back up, finding the coveted sensitive spot.  
From bottom to top she caressed and suckled, as she engulfed her love fully in her mouth. She buried her face between Alex's thighs, wholly devoted to pleasuring her past bearable.Olivia reveled in her, shifted, and spread her folds apart to reveal her engorged clit. She tickled and flicked it with her tongue, clasping it lightly in her teeth and pushing in firmly. 

Oliva felt the familiar slickness between her own thighs, as she rimmed the entrance with a finger and slowly slid it in. She pulled it back and steadily started a rhythm of in and out. Her finger so wet it squelched when she added a second. She speed up the pace, using her other thumb to rub circles on her love's pearl. 

There was a moan, and a gutteral gasp as she slowed down and added in number three, expanding her fingers as she pulsed in, and back together as she slid back. Hips and hands worked in unison as Alex slid closer to the brink. Olivia could feel her thighs quiver, brushing against her ears. Her own center ached so badly with desire as she felt Alex's body indicate that she was close to oblivion. 

Redoubling her efforts Olivia slowed the pace slightly and stayed steady on the course. She felt the shiver begin and quickly pulled out, as Alex came she again delved her face within her legs as she licked and cradled her love's mound in her her mouth. Olvia worked carefully until Alex gave out with a wail of relief and satisfaction. 

They laid panting, Oliva let her head rest just below Alex's trim waist. Her head bobbed up and down to the timing if then blonde's strenuous breathing, as it slowed and became less ragged. 

Olivia drugb herself onto the bed as Alex shifted back towards the headboard. Olivia encouraged her with chaste kiss on the lips. Alex sighed into her as she nuzzled into Olivia's chest and they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
